U.S. Pat. No. 4,838,542 relates to a wrist exercise device which is based upon various concepts disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,856,267. The '542 patent is particularly noteworthy in its ability to provide a wrist exercise device which may be used for strengthening the wrist and forearm. One of the features of the device is to include detachable weights for varying the exercise program.
It would be desirable to provide a wrist exercise device along the lines of the '542 and '267 patents which would be simple to manufacture and easy to operate or use while still retaining the advantages of the devices of the '542 and '267 patents.